


Pleading

by lowlaif



Series: two assholes falling in hate [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Pure Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif
Summary: One punch too many. One exchanged curse out of thousands. And suddenly, they’d found themselves in a secluded alleyway only meters from a crime scene, tongues intertwined and gun clattering to the ground uselessly, as the Detective had attempted to shoot his partner again, but not been agile enough to pull the trigger before strong hands had already entrapped him and forced his body into submission. Now the obnoxious male was stuck beneath him, desperate for the android to move as his mouth kept clamped shut, but despite his own willpower being put to the test by the sheer need of rutting into the body beneath him, Rk900 wouldn’t thrust his hips forward. It was a battle of wits. And he never lost battles.So he repeated his demand once more, precisely articulated this time, although synthetic salvia filled his mouth and sabotaged the function of his vocal cords, deep hatred coating every single word with scorching venom as he spat them out:“Beg for it.”





	Pleading

“Fuck no!“, Reed hissed as he tried to scoot away by pushing his heels against the ground and propelling his body backwards, while effectively hitting his head on the wall behind him instead and bending his back because of the sudden surge of pain that shot through his spine at the unexpected collision. Meanwhile, Rk900 clenched his artificial teeth brutally, as he tried to distract himself from the downright sinful way in which his forcefully assigned partner constricted around him, causing his circuits to spark in a system-hazardous heat and thought-generating module to black out for the entirety of a second. His grip tightened on the lean body, surely bruising the fair skin with fingertips pressed into the soft planes harshly. But he couldn’t care less. The amount of force he applied grew with the sneer reaching over his lips deridingly.

 

**/// Biocomponents #32; #465; #1947 overheating**

**maximal ventilation capacity reached**

**advised temperature for optimal efficiency surpassed by six degrees**

**cool-down suggested**

**idle-mode suggested ///  
**

The android dismissed the system warnings blaring up in his interface with a careless clack of the tongue, apathetically cataloging them into a category of insignificance to keep the bothersome alerts from distracting him. He had to focus. This moment was crucial to their relationship, although their constant animosity and mutual antagonism hardly qualified as such. Whatever phrase was used to describe their connection to each other, it would be inaccurate, so he didn’t waste any time on calculating the most fitting one since it would be to no avail.

They were currently wrapped in the mocking depiction of a loving embrace, fucking in the dimly lit evidence vault belonging to the DPD, clothing ripped and hair disheveled, skin emitting wet sounds as their limbs slid against each other, the Detective audibly chocking when Rk900’s fingers knotted themselves in his unexpectedly smooth strands and tugged.

How they had ended up like this, none of them could recall.

One punch too many. One exchanged curse out of thousands. And suddenly, they’d found themselves in a secluded alleyway only meters from a crime scene, tongues intertwined and gun clattering to the ground uselessly, as the Detective had attempted to shoot his partner again, but not been agile enough to pull the trigger before strong hands had already entrapped him and forced his body into submission. Now the obnoxious male was stuck beneath him, desperate for the android to move as his mouth kept clamped shut, but despite his own willpower being put to the test by the sheer need of rutting into the body beneath him, Rk900 wouldn’t thrust his hips forward. It was a battle of wits. And he never lost battles.

So he repeated his demand once more, precisely articulated this time, although synthetic salvia filled his mouth and sabotaged the function of his vocal cords, deep hatred coating every single word with scorching venom as he spat them out:

“Beg for it.”

Because time after time, the only things he’d been met with were insults and sneers, arrogant gazes that had made him want to override his protocols and punch the living shit out of the male currently fucking him one too many times. He was superior. In intellect. In strength. In appearance. But this human, this small, insignificant human had the nerve to belittle him time after time, seeing only the worthless, obedient machine he portrayed.

“Plastic piece of shit.”

That was the only response he got, despite it being barely intelligible since Reed had to force the words out through his narrowing throat and the moans that kept escaping him unintentionally.

The Detective tried to impale himself on the grith currently pressed snug against the surface inside of him, barely missing the point he needed it at so desperately till his knees gave out, the two hands clasping around his hips keeping him from moving with a cruel, practically agonizing hold.

“I’m not going to beg.”, he disgorged.

Rk900 updated his mission to not snapping prematurely.

“Little android bitch.”

His hips thrust forward once, punishingly delving into the wet warmth embracing him fully, Reed’s insides rubbing along his shaft in a way that made his sensors bottom out in overstimulation and receptors shut down completely. And although it was the most difficult thing he ever had to do, Rk900 stopped himself from moving again, artificial muscles already shaking by the strain that they were exposed to, and his ventilation system kicking in to cool his overheating units by making him breathe harshly. White fog was rising out of his throat and caressing Reed’s form, who would’ve probably swatted it away if it weren’t for his exhaustion, now letting it seep over his lips without bothering to wipe it away.

The android’s gaze was fixed on the way Reed arched his back as he hit his prostate, toes curling and fingers twisting into the sheets. His head was thrown back as he bared his neck in a downright filthy manner, while a broken keen tumbled over his lips partially.

Rk900 didn’t comprehend emotions per se, but his systems calculated an 86 percent probability of him resenting the Detective, just as much as he was despised in return. Mutuality. Symbiosis. Hadn’t he intended to stop searching for a description that would fit their complicated partnership?

The android moved downward and deliberately stirred inside of Reed, who tried to turn his head away, obviously negating a kiss. Who would want to connect with that vulgar flesh of his anyway (although he had to admit that it looked rather nice, while it was wrapped around his penis)? The only reason would be to gag him. Stop the ubiquitous flow of nonsense and racist slurs that usually spilled out of that now slightly parted mouth. The android clutched his opponent’s unnecessarily symmetrical face and turned it towards himself, forcing the other male to keep his eyes open as he licked a teasing line over the scar on the bridge of his nose. He pulled out slowly enough to make his lower regions protest and hips stutter, while hurt settled itself deep inside of his core because of the prolonged motion.

He emphasized every single word coldly.

“Beg. For. It.”

But Reed was too busy with his own needs to notice, brutally arching in the feeling and grunting in disdain.

“Fuckface. Dickhead. Arrogant piece of crap.”

Many more such curses were muttered as Rk900 halted again, piercing grey gaze directed to the other male in a way that could only be described as threatening. A hand let go of him, and the Detective managed a sigh of relief before it came down to connect with his ass, reddening the sensitive flesh and causing him to jolt forward involuntarily. He whimpered pitifully and bit his lip until it bled to stifle the sounds his body urged him to make because his pride would let him swallow his tongue instead of another needy keen resounding in this obsequious position.

It was difficult for the android to keep himself from squeezing as he wrapped his hand around the other’s throat, barely retaining himself from chocking the fickle life out of this annoying individuum that kept interfering with his missions. That worthless heap of flesh even had the audacity of enabling himself to grin at Rk900 disrespectfully while doing so.

The android shouldn’t have had the ability to be annoyed, shouldn’t have had the ability to feel pleasure because of a lithe body wrapped around his girth and trying to push down by squirming. But now, he needed to move. This unusual thought had sneaked itself into the most basic sequence of code the android had been equipped with. His body was tricked into believing that it was not only obligated but necessary to him. That he had to snap his hips forward, causing the audible smack of skin connecting lewdly, for reasons of self-sustainability. He needed to drive his hips forward, and this counterfeit fact was easily overshadowing the advice his processing unit kept providing. Without being asked for it.

“Beg.”

He growled in a deliberately lowered voice synthesizer, allowing mechanic cracks to mix into that cluster-noise because he knew how humiliating it was to the Detective to be reminded just what was currently fucking him into submission right now. It was ironic, really. Because he wasn’t able to command or demand anything. Because he was begging for release too. Because he had pushed and violated Reed this much, overridden his protocols and the rules he’d been equipped with, just to get the other male to admit his inferiority. Or at least their equal worth.

“I hope you fucking die.”, Reed chuckled darkly, drool oozing out of the corner of his mouth and throwing a smug look over his shoulder. His nose was scrunched up in disgust. The android added a mental remainder of running a diagnostical later because he was sure he’d needed to have hit his head quite badly if he found this sight alluring enough for his genital to twitch up in interest.

Sitting down and pulling the lithe body in his grip with him, the android raised to his knees and snapped his hips upwards, burying himself deep within the body now seated on top of his thighs. Reed wrapped his arms around the other male, pressing his fingernails into the back forcefully enough to breach the artificial skin and scratch against the plastic hidden beneath. A scream ripped out of his throat. Following that, he let his face fall into the crook of his partner’s neck, shuddering ferociously, whimpering, practically crying. Tears were brimming in his eyes. They didn’t drop. Rk800 measured a heightened temperature emitted by Reed’s forehead with a strange sense of satisfaction, pulling the chest in his arms flush against his own. He also liked the chemical composition of the sweat and traces of different minerals on the slick skin, licking wherever his tongue could reach. Harsh sounds were filling the air now. Their pants were mingling, breaths cutting off. Reed’s curses were gaining in creativity and volume as Rk900 forced both of them to keep still again. The Detective was spasming since his partner had made sure to hit a bundle of nerves whose position could be calculated quite easily. The tip of his glans was pressing against Reed’s prostate, and while his tongue glid along the vast planes of skin offered to him, the android kept a close watch on every single expression passing over the unlikable features of his partner.

“…ha – ah – hate… you…” the Detective forced out against the forged clavicle, making the Rk900 drive his hips upward again. Reed tightened, and the tears began to flow.

“…pl- plea - hng - se…”

The Rk900 smiled to himself.

And then he finally complied.


End file.
